One Week Therapy
by Nhame
Summary: "Why didn't you tell me you were living with a woman? What will we tell her when she gets here?" I panicked, how am I going to explain? Satou-kun isn't helping, he just stares at me "Calm down, Taneshima. She's here and I'm staring at her right now."


**One Week Therapy**

This fanfiction is a Satou/Taneshima. If you're a Satou/Todoroki fan and hates them to be separated in any possible way, please turn back now; hit back button! Now that the warning is over, I won't like to see any flames about "Satou/Todoroki should be together, what's wrong with you!" or something like that. Again, this is a Satou/TANESHIMA fanfiction. Please enjoy reading and leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Inami-san sure is taking her time, doesn't she?"<p>

"Yeah." Satou said as he looked at his companion.

Today is Takanashi and Inami's wedding. After so many years, Takanashi managed to cure Inami's phobia—or they hope he did. But looking around the church, aside from Souma, the groom and himself, Satou didn't see any other male souls about.

"Is Otoo-san coming?" he asked.

Souma glanced at his wristwatch, he 'hmm'-ed and shook his head.

"I don't think so, he just got reunited with his long lost wife a few days ago and he's not letting her out of his site. I hope they make it to the reception, though." he said.

Looking around inside the church again he saw the groom with his sisters. He seems to be nervous- well, he should be though. He's getting married to the biggest man hater Satou knew. Although, Satou hasn't been punched by Inami-san, her punch will probably kill the living daylights out of him.

"Hey, Satou-kun. Those girls seem to be looking our way." Souma whispered to him then he waved at them.

Satou followed his gaze and the girls immediately giggled amongst themselves. A normal man would greet them just like what Souma did. He's not taken. Actually, he's single and very much available. But despite the obvious female attention given to them, he only shrugged  
>disinterestedly. Considering his past love life, he doesn't really want to be in that sort of relationship just yet. He hasn't really moved on…<p>

_'I'm so sorry…'_

"SATOU-SAN!"

Yamada's constant yelling brought him back to reality. She's standing tiptoed with her hands on her waist, pouting her lips petulantly.

"Souma, would you shut your girlfriend up for me?"

"Yamada is not Souma-san's girlfriend! Yamada is Souma-san young sister which he constantly dotes on and gives Yamada lots of pretty expensive presents to show his appreciation!"

This girl is starting to get into his nerves.

"Ahaha, take a chill pill, Satou-kun. Anyways, what is that you want, Yamada?"

"Yamada wants a pony!"

"No. I mean, why did you come here for? You were supposed to entertain the bored guests, right?"

"Oh…"

Yamada's constant babbling will probably keep the other guests busy, she never shuts up. She's now living with Souma after Wagnaria closed down years ago. She grew up as a fine young lady but she still has her childish quirks.

"Well, Inami-san called and she said she's stuck in traffic. She also told Yamada to find Kyoko-san, Yachiyo-san and Taneshima-san. But Yamada can't find them anywhere! "

A few people looked our way when they heard Yamada's outburst. To be honest, Satou doesn't really want to come here but due to both Souma and Yamada's persuasion (and a little bit of blackmail), he gave in.

"And Matsumoto-san?"

"Matsumoto-san is in charge of the reception area while Yamada takes care of the guests!"

"Yup, you're doing quite well there, too." Souma said as he petted Yamada's head. For a moment there, Satou thinks he did it affectionately, until…

"Yey~! Souma-san praised Yamada! Praise Yamada more and buy her a pony!"

"Now now, don't get ahead of yourself there."

Looking at them now, Satou vaguely remembered their times in Wagnaria. Back then was tough because he had to work to keep up with his daily expenses and tuition fee in college. He did have fun as well. After all, he met her there.

_'I'm so sorry… Jun…'_

**Tch.**

_'This is not the time to remember such… thing. I have to move on at some point.'_ He thought as he heard a familiar sweet voice.

"Jun?"

* * *

><p>"Satou, Souma, Yamada. How's life treating ya?" the former manager of Wagnaria waved at them.<p>

Satou stared at her, she looks thinner than the last time he saw her. She also grew out her hair, its reaching the small of her back now. She's also wearing a suit like Souma and himself.

No one really spoke after that. The silence only made the air thicker than it should.

"Wow, if it isn't Kyoko-san and Todoroki-san. It's nice to see you both again… though, may I ask why you're wearing a suit, Kyoko-san?"

"Everything else was too short and…"

While the Manager and Souma holding a conversation, Yachiyo slipped pass them and walked towards him.

"How are you, Jun?" she said, smiling sweetly at him.

Glancing back and forth from Manager and Yachiyo, he just realized that not only the Manager but Yachiyo also lost some weight. Have they both been eating properly?

He was about to say something when the door burst open revealing Inami-san in her wedding gown, she probably ran all the way to the church.

Her face flushed as she panted running towards the altar. Takanashi, who was worried sick, ran to Inami.

As the gap between them shortens, the familiar feeling of tension builds up inside Inami-san. The hairdresser being so damn slow, the traffic, her dress being ruined after running a few kilometers. As soon as Takanashi face came into view, Inami-san unleashed her fury.

Takanashi flies across the table, landing with an audible and familiar thud.

The wedding ceremony was surprisingly normal after that.

* * *

><p>The Reception area would be held in a restaurant a few blocks away from the church. All the other guests went to there, other than the small Wagnaria group and Takanashi's sisters.<p>

"Umm, we'll see y-you guys there." Inami said to others as she climbs into the car. Inside Nazuna was pressing an ice pack to Takanashi's  
>swollen cheek while Izumi takes out the first aid kit. They brought it with them, just to be safe.<p>

Looking at the side mirror, Kozue waved at them and drove off.

"I guess we should follow them. Hop in, Yamada." Souma said as he unlocked the door and opened in for Yamada. This gesture makes Satou think about Souma and Yamada's true relationship, where do they stand?

Closing the door, Souma walked around to get to the driver's seat. Before he goes in, he winked at Satou. Finally picking up where this was going Satou spoke up.

"Souma can you take Todoroki and the Manager, I want to stay here for a while."

Raising an eyebrow, Souma sighed and nodded. He was giving Satou the perfect opportunity to reconcile with Yachiyo-san but he refuses to do so. Wait, did he just call her 'Todoroki'?

Not giving much argument. Souma drove off, together with Yamada, Yachiyo-san and Kyoko-san. Satou was thankful for that. It's already been two years but Satou still can't look Yachiyo in the eyes. It was too painful to forget.

Getting some coffee from the vending machine, Satou sat on a bench and took out his took his cigarette case from his breast pocket. Taking a drag, he starts to relax for a bit. Now that you think about it, the reason he took up smoking was Yachiyo-san. Partially from stress, but the reason why he was stressed so much was also because of Yachiyo-san.

At times like this, he needed Taneshima the most…

At the corner of his eyes, he saw the nearby bushes rustling. Is it a mugger? Satou clinched his half empty coffee can, if he attacks…

Suddenly, the mugger appeared and tripped, face first to the ground. Still holding the coffee can, he stared at the person. He sighed when it was just a high school student. A female high school student to be exact. He stared at her some more.

The first thing he noticed was her hair is disheveled, it was everywhere. She's also wearing formal type of clothing. Was she a daughter of a guest at the wedding?

Putting his hand on her hair to get a better look of her face, he remembered a familiar sensation.

_'This feeling… could it be?'_

"Taneshima?"

The high school student looked up at him. Her face is flushed and has a few scratches; her innocent looking eyes stared back at his.

"Satou…kun?"

From that moment, Satou may have not realized it then, but his love life will soon be in full bloom.

* * *

><p><strong>BETA:<strong> Keirajoy

—_Nhame_


End file.
